Percy Jackson and the Black Flame: The Lightning Thief
by The Phantom of Skyrim
Summary: Percy wasn't much to make friends in school other than Grover, but there was one other he befriended. Sasuke Uchiha, cold and sarcastic beyond measure yet very honorable and understanding. But when Percy discovers his heritage, how exactly is Sasuke tied into everything? And what is he hiding from his past?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Field Trips, Furies, and Bad Luck

Summary: Percy wasn't much to make friends in school other than Grover, but there was one other he befriended. Sasuke Uchiha, cold and sarcastic beyond measure yet very honorable and understanding. But when Percy discovers his heritage, how exactly is Sasuke tied into everything? And what is he hiding from his past?

 **Author's Notes: Right, I have writer's block on my other stories so I decided to pull this out of nowhere. I've been browsing the Naruto/Percy Jackson crossovers and I noticed one key detail… very rarely are there any stories in that category NOT involving Naruto himself. There were a few scattered ones here and there; some with Leaf Nins, some with other characters (such as one where Madara shows up and starts murdering Olympian Gods in a rather Kratos-like fashion!) but most if not all of them seemed to have Naruto as the main character. That's not a bad thing, but it leaves little room for any other types of storyline with that mantra. (Note that Naruto will be in this story, but as a bit more of a secondary character who's key to the plot) So I've decided to try my hand at one of these, only I'm going with a popular but lesser used character: Sasuke Uchiha. I figure he would be a pretty obvious choice for a demigod son of a specific god. (Let me know if you can guess!) Plus he's one of my favorite characters to play as in Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (second only to Masked Man, Madara, and Nagato/Pain) and I believe that this will be an interesting story to go with. Plus, Sasuke has at least redeemed himself in my eyes, so I figured I'd give it a shot and try to write something with Sasuke in it. That, and his Susanoo looks even more awesome than before.**

Percy couldn't help but growl irritably. While he may not have minded field trips that much if Mr. Brunner happened to be running things, he was getting a little annoyed with Nancy constantly tossing bits of sandwich at him and Grover.

He heard a chuckle from in front of him. Percy stopped glaring at Nancy and proceeded to target his gaze onto his other friend. He never really knew how he became friends with the guy known as the so-called "ninja" of Yancy Academy. It sort of just happened.

"You know, you really should get better reflexes there Perce," the onyx-haired teenager remarked, his black eyes peeking over the cover of one of those strange books he always had in his hand. "Imagine those bits of bread, peanut butter and ketchup were bullets or a throwing knife. Wouldn't want to end up dead would you?"

Percy rolled his eyes at his friend. "Yeah? Well I don't have the reflexes of Spider-Man alright?" he growled.

Sasuke closed the book with a smirk as he looked at his "friend" of sorts. (Percy got a quick glimpse of the cover and wasn't surprised to see the title written in kanji. For odd reasons, that specific book was always in his hand whenever he wasn't reading about mythology or anatomy of the human body.)

"Well sorry that I actually train instead of you," he remarked in his usual infuriatingly cocky way.

Percy snorted. He never truly understood why some people needed to be arrogant, but Sasuke didn't really come off as arrogant. To Percy, arrogance meant you believed you had power when in reality you had nothing, while confidence was believing you have power and actually having the strength to back it up. Sasuke wasn't arrogant. He was confident.

And Sasuke's confidence was well-earned. He was top of the class in just about everything, (even in English despite having dyslexia like Percy he managed, usually by reading the school textbooks in the versions written in kanji. It didn't help Percy's confidence when he learned that English was actually a second language to Sasuke) and he was extremely fit for a twelve-year-old. He also had a habit of performing a daily workout every morning after waking up and every evening before going to bed. Hell, Sasuke was even a genius with music!

Percy was shook out of his thoughts when Nancy Bobofit tossed another piece of sandwich at Grover. Percy growled angrily and clenched his fists. "I'm gonna kill her," he remarked.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You're already on probation Jackson," he remarked. "I'm pretty sure the principal would only like one more incident like this to happen so he could have the excuse to expel you. But by all means, go ahead. You'd only be throwing away any future you'd ever have."

"Eh? How?" Percy asked, a little panicked.

Sasuke's smirk returned. "Well, for starters you'd get expelled. And you'd probably go to jail if you do end up killing the red-haired nuisance. But hey. I'm not stopping you," Sasuke replied.

Grover (despite being generally terrified of most things as well as being a devout vegetarian and pacifist) couldn't help but snicker at Sasuke's remark. Percy, deciding to "thank" Sasuke for his opinion, proceeded to honor him with the one-fingered salute. Sasuke merely laughed and went back to his book.

Percy groaned and sat back down. He still didn't know how he became friends with the sarcastic boy with the hair in the shape of a duck's ass anyways.

 _-Page Break-_

"So, who can tell me the meaning of the markings on this grave marker?" Mr. Brunner asked the class.

Nobody responded. The girls in the class had mainly ignored the handicapped teacher's question in favor of either gossiping quietly or taking random selfies with the various statues around the museum, and the guys with the exceptions of Percy, Sasuke, and Grover were all acting like Neanderthals and shoving each other into everybody else and acting like morons directly to the letter.

Mr. Brunner groaned as he slapped his hand against his forehead. It was stuff like this that really made him question his career choice, no matter how much he loved it.

On the plus side though, at least he had Percy and Sasuke who were actually interested in most of the stuff he taught. Percy because he was passionate about all things mythology, and Sasuke because it was a class meant that he gave it his all. Sure, while he did love it, Percy somehow managed to get D's on most of his assignments (most of which happened to be reading assignments, so Mr. Brunner did cut him a little bit of slack due to the dyslexia) Sasuke on the other hand, was an enigma to the teacher.

Something about the way he moved, it showed that Sasuke was always on his guard. It wasn't that the boy was paranoid per say, but rather he always seemed ready for a fight. His grades were perfect, almost all of his classes had 100% averages and he was top of the class in everything. He was also physically fit, unlike most Yancy students, and often worked out repeatedly throughout the day.

But the way he carried himself, it wasn't like that of a paranoid teenager, oh no. Sasuke carried himself like a battle-hardened warrior, like a soldier of war who had been retired yet still yearned for battle.

And there was something about his eyes… Mr. Brunner could have sworn he had seen Sasuke's onyx eyes turn red on occasion, and Sasuke looked at him almost like he knew what was _really_ under the wheelchair.

Mr. Brunner was thrust out of his thoughts when he heard Sasuke's answer to the question.

"That would be the Titan Lord Kronos devouring his godly children, over some moronic belief that one of his sons would kill him and take his place on the throne," Sasuke said.

Mr. Brunner eyed Sasuke for a moment before nodding. "Correct, Mr. Uchiha," he remarked. "And can you tell me your thoughts on why Kronos devoured his children, if it was not out of fear?"

"Well, it was fear, but a false one. This belief or fear came from a supposed "prophecy" given by his mother Gaea. She was still angry over him not freeing the Cyclopes and the Hundred-Handed Ones from Tartarus like he had promised, so she told him this to manipulate him."

Mr. Brunner raised an eyebrow. "Explain please."

"If she hadn't told him this "prophecy" then he wouldn't have been consumed with fear of his own children. The "prophecy" caused the fear, which caused Kronos to devour his children, and so on until the supposed "prophecy" fulfilled itself." Sasuke paused and smirked slightly. "I guess that this only proves that fate does not exist. Because if Kronos never heard that supposed "prophecy," then all of Greek mythology would have been drastically different. Perhaps even the world itself if the myths have any truth to them."

Mr. Brunner (as well as most of the class) was in a state of shock. Never before had Sasuke spoken so much to prove a point in class. Sure he spoke to Percy and Grover a bit, but that was the extent. And while convincing, Mr. Brunner couldn't help but feel that Sasuke was wrong.

 _"_ _Well of course he's wrong!"_ a part of his mind told him. _"You've met the Fates themselves! Therefore fate exists!"_

Despite his personal beliefs, he commended the young Uchiha on his answer and gave him credit. He then turned to Percy and asked him to finish the story of Kronos. Mr. Brunner couldn't help but chuckle internally whenever Percy stumbled over his words and either Sasuke or Grover hissed the correct answer to him.

It was then that the wheelchair-bound teacher heard Nancy Bobofit mutter something about when they would ever need this information, and a familiar gleam of amusement appeared in the teacher's eyes.

"And why Mr. Jackson, to paraphrase Ms. Bobofit's _excellent_ question, would we need this information in everyday life?"

Percy looked stumped completely. The poor boy seemed to be frantically trying to find an answer to the question, but seemed to be drawing blanks.

"I don't know sir," he replied sadly.

Mr. Brunner sighed slightly and turned to Sasuke. "Mr. Uchiha?" he asked. Sasuke responded instantly.

"Who knows? Perhaps we'll end up meeting the supposed "King of the Gods" and need to answer some stupid pop quiz about how he killed his father in order to not be speared by a lightning bolt," Sasuke remarked with a smirk.

Most of the class snickered at the raven-haired boy's response. It was rare for Sasuke to crack jokes, but when he did most people often found them a little funny. Mr. Brunner on the other hand shook his head slightly, knowing full well that was something that Zeus would probably do whenever some mortal pissed him off.

"I see. Well, half credit then Mr. Jackson. Same to you Mr. Uchiha," Mr. Brunner said. "And on that happy note, I think it's time for lunch."

 _-Page Break-_

Sasuke chewed his tomato sandwich, carefully monitoring his surroundings. Something seemed off to him today, and not in the good way.

For starters, there was the startling amount of dark chakra permeating the air. Something was definitely not right for there to be dark chakra around. Sasuke sniffed the air, then carefully observed some more. This chakra was almost familiar to him, almost like the corrupted chakra of the Curse Mark he used to bear, only less corrupted and more dark.

Not only that, but there were a frighteningly large amount of storm clouds overhead. The weather channel this morning hadn't reported any storms today, so this was worrying. This also looked familiar to Sasuke. It almost looked like the thunderclouds he had helped form when he had used Kirin against Itachi, except these were probably natural… in some way.

He could only guess based on the info given to him before he arrived that Zeus was probably pissed about something…

 _Flashback…_

 _Sasuke's eyes snapped open as he finally came to. Glancing around, he could only find himself in some sort of a void of empty white light. Nothing could be distinguished and nothing could be seen but white._

 _Idly gripping his left arm, Sasuke glanced down to notice that it was still just a stump from where his arm had disintegrated after that final clash with his former teammate. The bleeding had stopped, but the phantom pain still remained. Sasuke grimaced and looked around once more, his dual EMS/Rinnegan eyes activating for a brief moment before fading due to the lingering chakra exhaustion._

 _Hearing a groan to his right, Sasuke glanced over to the side. He was actually surprised to see his former teammate rousing from her slumber._

 _"_ _Ugh! What the hell?"_

 _Sasuke smirked. "Good to see you're finally awake, eh dobe?" he said teasingly._

 _The blond-haired girl raised her remaining arm to flip the middle finger at Sasuke before groaning in discomfort._

 _"_ _What just happened? Did we die or something?" Naruto asked, cracking her neck idly as she sat up._

 _"_ _Dunno. All I remember is me clashing my_ _Chidori_ _(One Thousand Birds) against your_ _Rasengan_ _(Spiraling Sphere) and that's it."_

 _Naruto groaned again before looking around a little bit, her hand idly fingering her long hair. She turned back to Sasuke._

 _"_ _So if we're dead, what about the_ _Infinite Tsukuyomi_ _? How do we stop it if we're dead?" she asked._

 _"_ _That's for me to worry about Naruto," a voice echoed._

 _The two turned to look at where the voice came from. They were greeted with the sight of a familiar looking figure, with his rust-red hair, long beard, the marking on his forehead, the sage staff resting across his crossed legs, and finally the purple eyes with four concentric circles surrounding the pupil._

 _"_ _Old Man Six-Paths?" Naruto asked._

 _Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I thought you faded back to the Pure World after Naruto and I started our clash," he remarked._

 _Hagoromo chuckled. "I did. As of now, the two of you are in the space in between life and death. You've been through quite a lot, haven't you?" He glanced into the space behind Naruto. "I know you're there Kurama."_

 _The space behind Naruto shimmered and glowed red before materializing the familiar form of Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Fox. The Fox looked at the Sage for a moment before smirking._

 ** _"_** ** _You always could sense me, eh old man?"_**

 _"_ _What parent couldn't ever know when their child was eavesdropping?" Hagoromo teased. "I know that foxes are cunning, so I guessed you would be listening in from inside Naruto's seal."_

 _"_ _So what's this about us being in between life and death?" Naruto asked, her head tilted in confusion. "What does that even mean?"_

 _"_ _It means that you could die, and you could live. It all depends on the choices you decide to make from here on out," Hagoromo replied._

 _"_ _Choices?" Sasuke asked._

 _"_ _The world is changing Sasuke," the Sage said. "Even now as we speak, the world is finally moving towards peace like I had originally wanted. Like my mother had wanted, before her lust for power drove her mad. As of now, the Bijuu aren't even needed as weapons of war like some had intended with the creation of the Jinchuriki."_

 _The Sage of the Six Paths looked over the two reincarnations of his sons, smiling softly at the sight. They reminded him so much of Asura and Indra. He chuckled inwardly. Well, there was one major difference, and it wasn't just Naruto being a girl. (Though, that was part of the reason)_

 _"_ _While you might be instrumental in the days to come, I believe that it may be time for you two to move on to new horizons. There is a whole new way of living for you two, a new world, and a fresh start. All you have to do is accept," he said._

 _Sasuke looked a bit conflicted. While he wanted to somehow repent for his crimes and free the world from the_ _Infinite Tsukuyomi_ _, there was a part of him that simply wanted to start anew. No more darkness, no more Curse of Hatred, no more revenge. He wanted to just be Sasuke Uchiha, maybe have a family. He simply wanted to escape from it all._

 _Naruto was also conflicted. She wanted to be there in the Elemental Nations and witness the peace she helped create, as well as finally become the Hokage of the Leaf, and fulfil her dream. But at the same time, she had the feeling that Sasuke wouldn't be returning with her if she did, and she couldn't picture herself losing Sasuke again. This time though, it would be forever._

 _Hagoromo looked at their conflicted faces and smiled softly. "In this new world, I can guarantee that you will see your parents again."_

 _Immediately the two rivals/friends stiffened and immediately began realizing what the Sage was saying. They could see their parents again. Sasuke fought back the emotion welling up as he thought about reuniting with his parents again, his mother hugging him tightly and his father smiling and telling him that he was proud of him, despite his faults and mistakes. A part of him even imagined Itachi there, poking him in the forehead like he always did. Naruto pictured meeting Minato and Kushina once again, and tears actually began to well up in her eyes. However, after picturing this, Sasuke immediately became suspicious._

 _"_ _How are we to see them again? They're dead, unless you're referring to the afterlife," he growled._

 _Hagoromo smiled again. "There is something about your parents that you might not have known before. Something that they kept from the entire village." The Sage took a deep breath and dropped the bomb of the century. "Minato Namikaze and Fugaku Uchiha were not human. They were gods of a completely different pantheon, of a different world in fact."_

 _The two rivals' jaws dropped. "Gods?" Naruto asked, shock evident on her face. Sasuke was so frazzled that his EMS/Rinnegan eyes were flickering on and off like the lights on a Christmas tree._

 _"_ _Yes. They were gods."_

 _Immediately Sasuke's mind began trying to contemplate what the implications of this would be. If his father was a god, then how did he not know about the Elders and the Lord Third and their decision to eliminate the Uchiha? If his father was a god, then how did Itachi kill him? Did he even die? Naruto was also trying to figure out what this meant as well. If he was a god, then how did he sacrifice his soul to the Shinigami to seal Kurama?_

 _"_ _I know that you both must be confused. But I can promise that answers will come to you should you accept to go," the Sage told them._

 _Sasuke pondered for a little bit longer before making his decision. Turning to the Sage, he nodded his acceptance. He then turned to Naruto._

 _"_ _You don't have to come along if you don't want to Naruto," he told her, much to her shock. "You've got a village who adores you, lots of friends, and you're probably going to become the Hokage when this is all over. I have none of that. I need a fresh start. You don't."_

 _Naruto laughed dryly. "You really don't get it, do ya teme?" she told him. "You forget, I've already lost you once. I'm not losing you again. Besides, what's being Hokage if the one guy I've ever been closest to isn't there?" She walked forward and pulled Sasuke into a hug, much to the black-haired teenager's surprise. "You're not getting rid of me that easily. I'm not gonna lose you again. Believe it," she murmured._

 _She broke the hug and gave him her usual foxy grin. Sasuke fought the blush that wanted to form on his cheeks, and simply gave a small uncharacteristic smile. Naruto then turned back to Hagoromo._

 _"_ _We'll both take the deal Gramps!"_

 _Hagoromo chuckled. "Very well, but first we'll have to make a few changes. For starters, it would probably be best if the two of you were a little younger when you arrive. It might help out with the place that is specifically designed for people like you, those known as demigods." He put a hand towards his chin and stroked his beard. "Perhaps at around twelve years of age?" He snapped his fingers. "I almost forgot. We'll have to fix those missing arms of yours won't we?"_

 _Sasuke was a bit wary when the Sage held up a single handsign and formed a pulsating ball of chakra. Placing a hand on each side of the orb, Hagoromo pulled it in half, holding a ball of blue chakra in one hand and a ball of red chakra in the other._

 _"_ _Banbutsu Sozo_ _! (Creation of All Things)"_

 _Real Time…_

Needless to say, it was good to have his arm back. Sasuke and Naruto were both surprisingly okay with being de-aged back to the age of twelve. Unfortunately they ended up having most of their most powerful skills locked away until they built their chakra capacity back up. They could still summon snakes, toads, and hawks, as well as use their signature jutsu such as Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone), Rasengan, and Chidori. (Although Naruto was mortified to learn that her chakra control was as it was when she was twelve, aka "shot to hell", while Sasuke found out that he was stuck back at the limit of only two Chidori a day since he didn't have a Curse Mark bolstering him. It also really annoyed him that he couldn't use Indra's Arrow for a long time) Their most powerful skills and techniques were locked as of now, the most prominent being Naruto's Bijuu Mode/Asura Avatar, Six Paths Mode, and Rasengan variants, while Sasuke lost access to his Rinnegan and EMS techniques. Kirin was still available, but as of yet Sasuke hadn't needed to use it, and the prep time was far too high for a petty brawl. (Sasuke had been practicing and found that he had at least gotten his chakra capacity up enough to use Amaterasu (Illuminating Heaven) but the technique was still far too draining to use as anything other than a last resort)

Sasuke and Naruto decided to split up and search for more information on this supposed "camp" for demigods that Hagoromo taught them about. Naruto ultimately decided to search the wilderness as she relearned Sage Mode, while Sasuke decided to go into the city to track down the odd chakra signatures that his Sharingan had picked up on.

His searches were not without success and failure respectively. On the downside, he couldn't home in on what exactly the chakra was, but it almost felt like Naruto's Sage Chakra a couple times. This later homed in on Mr. Brunner, and surprisingly Grover. Another he noticed felt almost divine in nature, similar to the chakra he felt from Kaguya, but mixed with normal chakra that he would find in a normal civilian of the Leaf. That one was found to Percy. The dark chakra signature he had detected was still an unknown. As of yet, Sasuke hadn't found out who it was who held it, but his main suspects were Nancy Bobofit and Ms. Dodds. (The math teacher being slightly higher than the red-haired nuisance.)

Sasuke was shaken out of his thoughts when Grover sat down next to him, idly chewing on the cold enchilada he had somehow kept in his lunchbox. Grover swallowed and looked over at Sasuke's sandwich.

"Okay man, I'm a vegetarian and even I don't get how you can eat the same kind of tomato sandwich every day!" Grover remarked.

"You eat cheese enchiladas every day Grover. You have no room to talk," Sasuke deadpanned.

Grover paused as he was about to take another bite, before nodding. He didn't care what food he ate, as long as it wasn't meat he was okay with that. Sasuke shook his head at Grover's continued inhaling of the enchilada before going back to eating his own sandwich at a more reserved pace.

Percy came out few minutes later, backpack slung over his shoulder as he walked to the group sitting by the fountain. He wrinkled his nose at the sight of Sasuke's sandwich.

"How can you eat that?" he asked, his face turning a little green.

"Hey, don't diss the tomatoes," Sasuke growled. "If you do, I'll just end up dissing the blue food you eat."

Percy shook his head in amazement. Few things ever got Sasuke to show emotion, and they were as follows; insulting his hair, showing they were actually worthy of being a rival to him, and dissing his tomatoes. For odd reasons, Sasuke was addicted to tomatoes like how Percy was addicted to blue food. Percy had asked about it once, and he got the feeling from Sasuke's explanation that it was something his mother often made him when he was young and it was just a comfort food as much as something he just ate frequently.

It boggled Percy's mind that Sasuke could even survive with the death of his parents, older brother, and all his distant relatives. Percy would have probably tried suicide to rejoin his family if his mother died, but Sasuke simply lived trying to honor their memory by becoming the best at everything. He did mention once that an old friend of his had helped him cope in a few ways, but he never talked much about the girl that was his friend. Percy got the feeling that the two started out hating each other, then became rivals, then friends, then whatever it is now. He figured that there was probably more to their relationship than what Sasuke told him, but Percy believed that there may be some hidden feelings involved. Sure, he was dense when it came to girls but he could see the signs in guys alright.

The trio was shaken out of their thoughts when Nancy Bobofit decided to waltz on over (having given up on her attempts at pickpocketing random passerby) and dump the remains of her lunch right on Grover. Percy immediately got rather pissed and almost began radiating the divine chakra Sasuke had found in him. After casting a Genjutsu (Illusionary Technique) around his eyes, Sasuke activated his Sharingan and took a closer look.

It almost seemed as if the normal blue of Percy's chakra had taken on a color similar to seawater, almost an aquamarine/green color. Sasuke watched fascinated as the chakra seemed to branch out (almost like Naruto's jinchuriki cloak at Version 1) and latch into the water before bringing the water to life in an almost tentacle like form. The water seemed to grab the redheaded nuisance and yank her right into the fountain. However, at the same time Sasuke could see the blurry image of what appeared to be Percy shoving Nancy into the fountain over top of the actual event.

Sasuke couldn't help but raise his eyebrow. _"_ _Genjutsu_ _?"_ he thought. _"Something seems off about this, but given how paranoid these gods are according to the Sage, I'm not surprised they do this to us 'mortals.'"_

Immediately after the incident, Nancy began screaming bloody murder about Percy "pushing her" and Ms. Dodds jumped into action. She almost seemed to be triumphant of something, and her eyes almost seemed like they had flashed red for a moment. Then Sasuke recognized it. The dark chakra.

He should have known it was Ms. Dodds. She was just too evil to be a normal math teacher, no matter how evil they all might be.

As she hustled Percy into the museum, Sasuke darted away from the crowd and flipped through his handseals for a jutsu he had copied a while back and could at least use for a little bit without completely draining his reserves.

 _"_ _Meisaigakure no Jutsu_ _! (Hiding with Camouflage Technique)"_ he thought.

Without a word, he vanished from sight like a chameleon and slipped after Percy and the creature known as Ms. Dodds.

 _-Page Break-_

Percy was on the verge of panicking and possibly having a heart attack. He had expected to get detention for a month or expelled. He hadn't counted on his teacher turning into a winged monster with the intent to tear him to shreds.

 _"_ _This isn't happening! This isn't happening!"_ his brain kept repeating.

Unfortunately Percy's eyes disagreed with his brain, because he could still see the demonic old lady trying to swoop in and rip his heart out.

Right as the winged fiend was about to drop down and probably eviscerate the poor half-blood, a familiar voice was heard.

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu! (Fire Style: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)"

About a half-dozen fireballs the size of a basketball rocketed out of nowhere, several impacting against Ms. Dodds. The winged creature screeched in rage and pain as she slammed against the opposite wall. Percy stared in disbelief at what had just happened before hearing the voice yell at him.

"Oi! Jackson! Get your ass in gear and get out of there!"

Percy followed the sound of the voice and finally found its owner. It was Sasuke, somehow sticking his feet to the ceiling. The onyx-haired teen dropped down to the ground and pulled out three small black daggers of sorts out of his sleeve. Holding up a closed fist with the index and middle finger sticking up, Sasuke held the knives tightly in between his fingers on the other hand. Seconds later, what appeared to be fire ignited around the blades between his fingers, and Sasuke jumped up several feet.

Flicking his wrist, Sasuke sent the flame-covered knives flying right at the winged creature. They buried themselves in the transformed math teacher's chest, searing the skin shut to stall any healing the creature might have.

Sasuke glanced back at Percy and scoffed. It figured that Percy wasn't that great at self-defense yet. Fine by him. It just meant more for him.

Turning back to the creature, he was a little annoyed that his kunai were now out of its chest, with no visible wounds left except for the burns left by his Fire-Style chakra. He swore angrily. If his kunai had no effect but the flames did, then that meant that he would only be able to use jutsu against it. While he could use Amaterasu or Chidori, that would raise far too many questions. Chidori would drain him a decent amount, but he wasn't sure if it was immune to lightning or not. Amaterasu was completely out of the question. If he used that, he'd immediately succumb to chakra exhaustion, and in the event that the flames weren't extinguished after he passed out then the whole city could burn.

Sasuke sighed. Chidori it is then. He flipped through the handseals, then held his left arm in front of him as sparks began to form. Percy watched in awe as the sound of sparks slowly grew louder and louder until the sound of chirping birds filled the room as Sasuke's palm was enveloped in lightning. Sasuke held his hand out to the side as his eyes turned red with three tomoe arranged in a circle around the pupil. Then at speeds that Percy could barely follow, his friend charged straight at Ms. Dodds, with the obvious intent to impale her with his hand.

"Chidori!"

Sasuke quickly reached Ms. Dodds and stabbed his lightning filled palm right through her stomach. Ms. Dodds coughed and spat a strangely golden-colored blood, before looking at Sasuke.

"You, Sasuke Uchiha," she murmured, much to Sasuke's surprise. "You have grown strong indeed… but you cannot yet kill me as you would like." Ms. Dodds coughed up more blood and grinned maliciously at Sasuke. "As such… I cannot kill you either, unless I wish to incur the wrath of your father. But Jackson is still my target, and I will not be denied!"

With that she wrenched herself off of Sasuke's hand and shoved him to the side. Sasuke slammed against one of the pillars (ironically the one he answered the question about earlier) and slid down to the ground. Ms. Dodds then proceeded to fly straight at Percy, again with intent to kill. Percy backed up frantically, until he heard his friend's staggered voice.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu! (Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique)"

A gigantic fireball, much larger than the ones Percy had seen him unleash earlier, rocketed from Sasuke's mouth and impacted with Ms. Dodds, once again sending her flying into a wall. It was then that Mr. Brunner showed up.

"What ho Percy!" he bellowed before tossing a pen right at Percy.

Percy proceeded to catch the pen, only for it to transform into a familiar bronze sword that he had seen Mr. Brunner use on tournament days. Barely managing to react in time, Percy somehow managed to connect a slash with Ms. Dodd's chest. She simply screeched in rage and agony as she slowly dissolved into ashes.

Then as suddenly as it happened, everything changed. The ash was gone, the sword was now a pen, and all damage from the battle had vanished. Mr. Brunner was gone, and so was all evidence of the fight with the horrific creature. All, except Sasuke.

The boy was still slumped against the pillar, looking beat up to all hell and panting in exhaustion. Percy looked around warily, taking in the surrounding area before looking back at his friend. He was a little shocked to see Sasuke's transformed eyes, which seemed to be darting around and taking in everything nearby. Sasuke panted a little bit more before catching his breath, while his eyes reverted back to their normal coal black color.

"What just happened? I wasn't hallucinating was I?" Percy asked.

"No," Sasuke remarked. "There's some kind of illusion that's keeping us from seeing the aftereffects of that battle. I don't know what it is but at the moment I can't break it."

Percy nodded dumbly before his brain finally caught up with comprehending what he had witnessed his friend do.

"Okay, since when could you breathe fire or generate lightning!?"

Sasuke groaned irritably. One of the reasons why he hadn't planned on using any jutsu at the moment were due to the questions that would be asked about his abilities. His original plan for the source of the dark chakra had been to find it, isolate it, and eliminate it silently without a fuss. Having to do it in public screwed up his policy for secrecy.

"Listen carefully Percy," Sasuke told him. "I will explain all of this, but not now. It's not safe where we are. We need to get out of here now."

Nodding in affirmation (albeit reluctant to leave without hearing Sasuke's story) Percy hefted Sasuke to his feet. The Uchiha clan heir proceeded to dust himself off as best as he could. Looking at Percy, he nodded before walking out towards the entrance.

Nancy Bobofit was waiting for them, still soaked to the bone and still pissed off. She zeroed in on Percy and her scowl got even deeper.

"I hope Ms. Kerr whipped your butt," she growled.

"Who?" Percy asked in his typical clueless manner.

"Our teacher. Duh!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as his Sharingan flashed for a moment. It wasn't good. Seemed that the mysterious Genjutsu over everything had rewritten their minds in some fashion. It almost reminded him of Itachi's Tsukuyomi (Moon Reader) or his cousin Shisui's Kotoamatsukami (Distinguished Heavenly Gods) except almost on a divine level if it could rewrite people's memories as quickly and efficiently as he had seen. It almost seemed flawless compared to Tsukuyomi or Kotoamatsukami since it didn't need eyesight to activate. His eyes narrowed a bit further. Given that he and Percy weren't affected by the Genjutsu, he guessed that it was most likely done by one of the Greek gods. Both he and Percy were demigods (even if Percy didn't know it) and therefore had divine chakra flowing through their systems, thus subconsciously breaking them from the illusion as they got older.

Percy still clueless, asked Nancy what she was talking about. She simply scoffed at Percy "being and idiot" and walked off. Percy then went over to try and talk to Mr. Brunner, only for it to not go as well.

"Percy there was never a Ms. Dodds on this field trip. As far as I can recall, there has never been a Ms. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling alright?"

Percy was dumbfounded. He turned around and walked towards Sasuke, only for Sasuke to hold a finger to his lips.

"I'll explain later. Just trust me on this," Sasuke told him.

Percy shook his head in amazement. He still had no clue what was going on.

 **End Chapter**

 **Author's Note: Well, not too shabby! (I hope!) So this is a little experiment of mine, just to see how well this will go for me and whether or not I should continue this. If I continue this, I will be separating the story into all five books (Depending. I might cut out Sea of Monsters so we can have the usual 2-year-timeskip that happens a lot.) Make no mistake; by the end of book 5, Sasuke and Naruto will both be back at the level they were at the end of Part 2 of the manga. (AKA: They'll be more powerful than the gods themselves.)**

 **Any guesses as to who their fathers are as their godly counterparts? Fugaku's might be obvious, but what about Minato's?**

 **I'm certain you can guess the pairing already, so I'm going to go ahead and spoil it. Yes it is Sasuke x Fem Naruto. Or rather it will be. The actual romance probably won't start until about book 3, maybe 2 at the earliest. On a random side note, do you guys feel that the plotline of** ** _Naruto_** **would gone in a completely different direction if either Naruto or Sasuke were girls? (And the other stayed male of course) Just a random thought.**

 **So that's all I have to say, leave a like, favorite, follow, whatever you feel like! I'll try to work something out for** ** _The Witch-King Cometh_** **but I make no promises on when it will be updated. Also, I have an idea for a** ** _Naruto/Aliens vs Predator_** **crossover and I'm also working on that. Not sure how that will go either, and I'm feeling like Frogger by jumping back and forth between stories like this. Whatever, I'll get back to work. I've got a lot of writing to do!**

 **See ya on the flip side!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Summer Camps and Ground Beef

 **Author's Note: Well, so far the reception to this story has been relatively positive! With the positive reviews (as well as the couple not-so-positive) in mind, I will begin this chapter now.**

 **Please note, that I am going to be following an idea suggested to me by "Kinunatzs" on how to go making Sasuke powerful but not overpowered in this story, since I kinda nerfed him from the beginning.**

 **Also, one reviewer decided to tell me "Naruko is the girl version of Naruto's name idiot." To you, I will say this. "Naruko" technically doesn't exist. That is just the name given to Naruto's "Sexy Jutsu" form by the fandom. I'm okay with people using the name, but personally I only change people's names in a genderbending if I absolutely have to. (Example: Sasuke to Satsuki) Personally, I feel that Naruto is a name that can go both ways in terms of gender, so I'm keeping it as such.**

 **Alright, with that done, let's get this show on the road! Oh and since I forgot it in the last chapter, here's the disclaimer.**

 ** _Disclaimer: The following is a fan-based piece of literature created simply for the reason of entertainment and to break a certain cliché about crossovers of this type. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto, and the Percy Jackson series is the property of Rick Riordan. Please support the official release._**

Over the past few months, Percy was still trying to figure out the mysteries behind his "friend" and what he was still hiding from him.

Sure Sasuke had told him about his "past life" as a shinobi, as well as how he was able to pull off all of those fantastic feats such as breathing fire and generating lightning in his hands. To think that people like that actually existed. Then again, Percy and Sasuke had been attacked by a demonic math teacher.

Turned out that the entire class believed that "Ms. Kerr" (a perky blond woman who Percy had never seen before until she got onto the bus at the end of the trip) had been their Pre-Algebra teacher since the beginning of the school year. Sasuke immediately chalked it up to the illusion surrounding them, and after explaining everything to Percy he threw himself back into the various books and scrolls he kept in his dorm and tried to figure out how to either remove it or figure out what caused it.

Despite this, Percy still got the feeling that Sasuke hadn't told him everything. He had told him a lot, that's true. But Percy believed that Sasuke was still hiding certain events of his "past life" from him. Something told him that they were either painful to remember, or very horrific.

But life continued as normal, or at least as normal as you could get while being friends with a genius ninja. Sasuke was convinced that he had "gotten soft" after the fight with Ms. Dodds, and often Percy caught him muttering to himself to "stop underestimating things." The black-haired ninja threw himself back into his training with double (if not triple) the force, showing off several feats that Percy almost considered as fantastic, if not more so than the ones he had shown at the museum.

Though, some of them seemed very surreal, even for what Percy saw at that field trip. Once, he even swore he saw Sasuke's eyes take the form of a six-pointed star with a black Y shape in the middle. Seconds after that, he still was trying to rationalize how the target dummy was ignited in _black flames_ just by Sasuke looking at it. His eye had bled a bit, and Sasuke was visibly more tired than before, but it didn't stop him from training even harder.

His personality had darkened a bit too. Sasuke was less talkative than before, often sitting and just thinking. He didn't crack jokes or sarcastic remarks as often, even though they still popped up from time to time, and he just seemed… bitter. Percy had caught him half-dead from exhaustion just hitting a punching bag while repeating the words "I am not weak!" over and over again. When Sasuke finally passed out, Percy stepped out and slung his friend's arm over his shoulder and half-lead, half-dragged Sasuke back to the dorm he shared with him and Grover.

While Sasuke's sleeping habits were skewed due to training, his grades hadn't suffered at all. If anything, they had somehow gotten better. Percy on the other hand wasn't so lucky. He often lost sleep either trying to keep Sasuke from killing himself by over-training, or struggling to do the assignments he had.

Percy's grades slowly slipped from C's and D's to D's and F's. Mostly F's though. He got into fights much more often with Nancy Bobofit, and several teachers. Soon, the expected letter home went out for Percy. He would not be coming back to Yancy next year.

Still, he studied for Latin. Percy somehow felt that he just didn't want to let Mr. Brunner down. Finally, he decided he had had enough, and went to Mr. Brunner for a bit of final help before the exam. And Sasuke just watched him leave, Sharingan boring into him as he left.

 _-Page Break-_

Sasuke watched the door close after his roommate, before sighing and deactivating his Sharingan.

He had already finished his studying for the Latin exam. For the umpteenth time, Sasuke thanked the genetics behind the Sharingan that he now had a perfect eidetic memory for memorizing things. Then again, his eyes wouldn't be able to copy jutsu if he didn't have it.

That said, Sasuke found out that even the Sharingan couldn't copy the abilities of demigods that they had gained from their godly parents. He had memorized how Percy (even if it was subconscious) manipulated the water using his divine chakra. And no matter how he tried, the only way Sasuke could manipulate water was by using one of the Suiton (Water Style) jutsu in his arsenal. Even by tapping into his own reservoir of divine chakra from his father, he couldn't recreate the feat. He also noticed that Percy's divine chakra was a blue/green color similar to seawater, while his own was black with instances of purple flickering in it. From what he observed, Sasuke concluded that the only way for him to be able to use Percy's water manipulating abilities, would be if he had the same divine chakra as Percy, aka: he needed to have the same godly parent as Percy. Obviously this wasn't the case.

And while Sasuke had messed around with his divine chakra, he still hadn't figured out what his abilities with it were, or who his godly parent was.

Shedding his robe, Sasuke stood there in his recreation of the outfit he wore during the Chunnin Exams. He was wearing a black one-piece with black sandals and bandages wrapped around his arms. The Uchiha clan symbol was still marked on his back, stamped there proudly like on the back of his other shirts.

He tightened the bandages and made to walk out of the door, only to stop and glance back at the object lying on his bedside table. Eyeing it for a moment, Sasuke walked back and picked it up. He stared at the familiar headband, with its old blue cloth and the metal plate with the leaf symbol, and particularly looked at the slash mark passing horizontally though the symbol. The slash left by Naruto's Shui Rasengan (Vermillion Spiraling Sphere) back at their first fight at the Valley of the End.

Sasuke ran his fingers over the slash mark thoughtfully, before reaching up and tying the headband around his forehead for the first time in years. Tightening the knot, he felt the metal plate with his fingers for a moment longer before walking out and heading to his "training ground"

 _"_ _Page Break-_

Sasuke panted slightly as he looked at the punching bag that he had just hit across the courtyard, a hole punctured by his fist in the center spilling sand out onto the ground. He grinned lightly. It felt good to be back at a reasonable level of strength.

For the last few months, he had been training as hard as he could, pushing his current limits and shattering them. As of now, he had a measure of his current strength back. He could successfully use Amaterasu and his other EMS techniques at a good level (although if he overused Susanoo (Tempestuous God of Valor) then he ran the risk of running through chakra exhaustion that would knock him out for a while, and his Enton (Inferno Style) techniques lacked the creativity he had in later years due to his current chakra levels and inexperience. All he could do was ignite his Susanoo's ribcage in flames or create spikes.) His Katon jutsu were back at his original level, and he had managed to recreate his Chidori variants. (Chidori Senbon, Chidori Eiso, (Chidori Sharp Spear) and Chidori Nagashi (Chidori Current))

His taijutsu was at a level reasonable for his original age before being sent by the Sage, and was exemplary for his current age. He had gotten his shurikenjutsu back to his original skill with them, and had even recreated his sealing bracers that he had kept his shuriken and kunai in during his later years.

On the downside though, while he had gotten stronger, there was that nagging feeling that Sasuke had. Was he too strong at the moment? He didn't have most of these skills the last time he was this age, so he really got to thinking about if he was actually too strong. While he wanted to show his strength, that little part of his mind (the humble part) wondered if his strength would overwhelm anything he fought.

Sure Ms. Dodds was a challenge, but he had mainly underestimated her. That, and if he was correct and she was a Fury, then she probably had underestimated him and hadn't fought at full strength either.

Sasuke also got to wondering why his kunai had no effect on the Fury, but the bronze sword Percy used managed to kill her when his kunai couldn't. (He also attributed this to sheer dumb luck, and the fact that Ms. Dodds had probably underestimated Percy as well.) As of now, his only explanation was the metal. He then resolved to find out exactly what metal was used for the blade, (since he didn't think it was normal bronze) and how he could possibly smith it into kunai and shuriken.

Idly glancing back at the pile of unused sandbags behind him, Sasuke grabbed one and hooked it onto the chain he had tied to the tree. He activated his EMS and stared at the sandbag.

"Amaterasu!"

His chakra reserves didn't drain as much as he thought it would, but his divine chakra reserves took a decent hit. Black flames burst into existence, stark contrast against the white sandbag, as the bag began to burn. Sasuke watched the flames (which seemed stronger than before, as he noted whenever he fueled a jutsu with his divine chakra) before closing his left eye and staring at the flames with his right.

"Enton: Kagutsuchi! (Inferno Style: Flame Control)"

Immediately spikes of black fire shot through the other side of the bag, spearing it and incinerating it to ashes in seconds. Opening both eyes, Sasuke extinguished the flames before they could spread to anything else.

Idly wiping the small streak of blood from his left eye, Sasuke set up another sandbag and readied both eyes.

"Susanoo!"

Purple chakra billowed out from Sasuke's body and formed a purple ribcage of energy, before continuing into a gigantic horned skeleton with four arms joined at the elbows on each side. As he pushed more chakra into the technique, his Susanoo formed musculature and a menacing face with glowing yellow eyes and an evil-looking grin. Its two left arms fused into one and a bow manifested over said arm. An orb of purple energy appeared in its lower right arm, while the right stayed mostly immobile.

Sasuke grinned and began pumping more chakra into his Susanoo. Plated armor formed around the arms of the Susanoo while what appeared to be robes of energy manifested around the body. The bow took on a much more shield-like appearance, as a cowl shaped like a bird's beak appeared over the head of the Susanoo. The orb of energy in the lower right hand morphed into a ball of black Amaterasu flames, sitting at the ready.

Seconds later, the armor began to waver and vanish as Sasuke winced in pain. Finally having exhausted his reserves, Sasuke dropped the technique. Panting a bit, Sasuke smirked grabbed the towel he had set to the side and wiped the sweat from his face. He was getting stronger, but only time would tell if there were anything for him to actually need to use such strength against them.

Sasuke picked up the final remaining sandbag and walked back towards the dorm. Mentally, he resolved to call Naruto in the morning and ask about seals that could lock away one's power yet still be unlocked by the one the seal was put on.

 _-Page Break-_

After the Latin test, which Sasuke was positive that he had aced again, he slipped out into one of the courtyards to call Naruto. It had been a while since he and his blonde-haired teammate had split up to search on their own, and Sasuke felt that it was time to let the energetic girl know what he had found.

Pulling out his phone, Sasuke dialed Naruto's number and waited. A few seconds later, he heard the familiar voice of his friend/rival for the first time in months.

 _"_ _Yo!"_

"Naruto, it's me."

 _"_ _Hey teme! I was wondering when you were gonna call, ya know!"_

"Yeah, yeah. So, what did you find?"

 _"_ _Well, I have run into a few unsavory creatures while roaming around looking for this camp. On the plus side, I've recreated my different_ _Rasengan_ _types and I'm at least back to a level where I can use my_ _Kyuubi Chakra Mode_ _and I'm almost at_ _Bijuu Mode_ _as well! I hope you haven't been slacking off, ya know?"_

"I haven't slacked off dobe. I can at least use my EMS techniques without knocking myself out with chakra exhaustion seconds later. I have my Chidori variants, and my Katon jutsu are back up to par. Same with taijutsu and shurikenjutsu. I've also found out how to supplement my jutsu with my divine chakra reserves. Have you figured that out yet?"

 _"_ _Hey! No need to sound condescending alright teme!? And for the record, yes I figured that out, ya know!"_

"You do know that your verbal tick is back, right?"

 _"_ _Shut up, ya know!"_

Sasuke chuckled a little bit. No matter how old she was, Naruto was always the childish one of the two.

 _"_ _Comments on speech aside, did you track down those chakra signatures you were after?"_

"Yeah. The two that resembled your Sage Mode I tracked to a student at the academy I'm currently attending. One is a disabled kid named Grover, though the disability might be faked."

 _"_ _What makes you say that?"_

"Well, he says he has a muscular disease in his legs, so he can't participate in P.E. Yet I've never seen anyone run that fast when it's enchilada day in the cafeteria, disabled or not."

 _"_ _Wow. The guy must like enchiladas, huh?"_

"Yeah, about as much as your addiction to ramen."

 _"_ _Don't diss the ramen! I could say something about your thing for tomatoes ya know!"_

"Yeah, I get it. Moving on, the other one belonged to the Latin Teacher, Mr. Brunner. His seems much more potent, and he has a lot more of it. Almost like he's been in Sage Mode his entire life."

 _"_ _So either he's a Sage, or he's an immortal spirit of the wild."_

"He could be just a spirit. Didn't you say that those centaurs you ran into had the same feeling?"

 _"_ _Maybe he's a really old centaur? I dunno! What about the other two?"_

Sasuke sighed. "The feeling of divine chakra was from another demigod I found. The kid's name is Percy Jackson. And if the amount of divine chakra he has is anything to go by, his godly parent is very strong."

 _"_ _How strong are we talking here?"_

"Strong as mine, if not more so. I outrank him in normal chakra capacity, but as for divine chakra he's got me beat."

 _"_ _Never thought I'd here you say that teme! What happened to your arrogance? *gasp* WHO THE HELL AER YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THE TEME!? HE WOULD NEVER BE HUMBLE ABOUT ANYTHING!"_

Sasuke held the phone away from his ear while Naruto began screaming threats. He groaned a bit. This was going a little far.

"Shut up dobe! I can be humble. I was after you beat me at the Valley of the End wasn't I?"

 _"_ _And I told you already, I didn't beat you! It was a tie!"_

"And I keep telling you I lost! Get over it already!"

 _"_ _Whatever. Did you find the source of the dark chakra?"_

"Yeah. Turned out to be my math teacher."

 _"_ _Say what!? Please tell me you offed her!"_

"I helped. Funnily enough it was Jackson who got a lucky shot in and sliced her in half. By the way, do you know what kind of metal it is that can harm them? My kunai didn't do anything against the teacher."

 _"_ _Apparently you need some kind of bronze blessed by one of the Greek gods. What monster was she anyways?"_

"A Fury. She said something about not harming me or risk pissing off my father."

 _"…"_

"What?"

 _"_ _You do know who the Furies work for, right?"_

"Yeah, why?"

 _"_ _Teme, did you ever consider that your father might be Hades?"_

"… To be honest it did cross my mind once."

 _"_ _Whatever."_

"So, did you find the camp?"

 _"_ _Well, I think I did. I found this one area that is teeming with divine chakra. Most of it seems mixed to a degree, but there is one source that is ridiculously big. And it's not mixed, so I think we have a god somewhere in that camp."_

"Any ideas on who it was?"

 _"_ _Not sure yet. Even in_ _Sage Mode_ _I can't detect the finer mechanics of chakra like your eyes can. All I could tell was he seemed to be in tune with nature, but not with all of it. I also got a rather chaotic feeling from his chakra. Almost like insanity or something."_

"I've got a few ideas, but if I'm right then we may have issues hiding our true strengths from these gods. Speaking of, what do you know about suppression seals?"

 _"_ _You realize I'm an Uzumaki right teme? Of course I know seals!_ "

"Good. We'll meet up at the rendezvous location we discussed a few months ago, and bring a couple of those with you. If we want to hide our strength, what better way than to seal it unless we absolutely need it?"

 _"_ _You sure it's not just your arrogance and thirst for a good fight that's talking are you?"_

"Just shut up and bring the damn seals with you alright?"

 _"_ _Okay, okay! No need to bite my head off teme. I'll bring my sealing kit. I guess you want it either on your skin or clothing?"_

"Skin preferably." Sasuke glanced over to the side to see Percy walking off towards the Greyhound station. "We'll talk later. My 'charge' is leaving and I need to keep an eye on him since trouble seems to follow him like it does you."

 _"_ _I resent that remark teme."_

"Yeah, yeah. See ya around… dobe."

Sasuke then hung up the phone before Naruto could launch into another angry rant. He slipped the phone into his pocket and slipped off after Percy. After quickly applying the Mesaigakure no Jutsu he leapt on top of the bus and held on by applying chakra to the soles of his sandals. Minutes later, the bus drove off, with the last member of the Uchiha clan sitting camouflaged at the top.

 _-Page Break-_

Sasuke sat on top of the roof of the cabin in Montauk, still thinking about the events he had witnessed at Percy's apartment.

Sasuke was severely fighting the urge to go back to the apartment and use his EMS to set the annoying little man Percy was forced to call a "stepfather" on fire with Amaterasu.

The man simply reeked of everything disgusting that Sasuke hated in his life. He was obese, didn't seem to have ever washed in his life, and was probably a drunkard. Not to mention he looked as if he used Percy's mother as little more than a servant and his sick twisted whims. He was probably abusive.

He was by far worse than anyone that Sasuke had ever encountered and he really wanted to kill him so badly it hurt his eyes the more he resisted.

Thankfully Percy wasn't going to be in the house with "Gabe" as the man was called for a while. He and his mother were packing for a trip of sorts, most likely to the beach house in Montauk that he referred to.

While they weren't looking, Sasuke had stealthily opened the backseat door and slipped inside the car. Ducking down, Sasuke then situated himself in between back of the front and back seats. No way was he letting Percy out of his sight, the kid only dispelled the Fury back to the Underworld with a lucky shot. Not even Naruto had the luck or lack of skill to pull that off.

Minutes later, Percy and his mother had both got into the car and started driving, still unaware of Sasuke's presence in the vehicle.

After about an hour of driving, they finally stopped driving, most likely from arriving at their destination. Then upon waiting for the right moment, Sasuke (still camouflaged with his jutsu) darted out of the car and slipped onto the roof of the cabin to keep careful watch.

As night began to fall, Sasuke's task became a little more complex with the beginnings of the thunderstorm that quickly began to evolve into a full-fledged hurricane. Sasuke simply scoffed and wiped his soaked hair out of his eyes. Zeus must be really pissed if this was any indication. Unless hurricanes were Poseidon's forte.

On the plus side, something actually happened in a way. As the storm kept raging, Grover arrived. Although, he seemed a bit different than Sasuke remembered. Upon seeing the shaggy hindquarters of a goat in place of normal human legs, it all made sense. The chakra signature that reminded him of Naruto's Sage Mode, the "disability" that got him out of PE yet he could still run almost as fast as Naruto going for ramen whenever enchiladas were being served. He was a satyr.

Shortly after that incident, Percy and his mother (followed by Grover) ran for the car and started to drive off. Sasuke swore angrily and flipped through his handseals before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

 _-Page Break-_

When a human-sized object collided with the windshield of Gabe's Camaro, Percy thought they were going to die. His mom slammed on the brakes the instant the object hit, slamming Percy's face into the leather headrest of the seat in front of him. After peeling his face off of the leather, he glanced through the windshield to see what had hit them.

There, groaning as he rubbed his head, was Sasuke Uchiha. Percy wasn't sure, but he could have sworn Sasuke had appeared out of thin air. It didn't help when he heard Sasuke muttering, "Never Shunshin (Body Flicker) onto a moving object ever again!" under his breath. Sasuke cracked his neck loudly and looked in the car.

"Um, mind if I drop in?" he asked sheepishly.

Percy's mother didn't say anything, but she quickly opened the passenger side door. Sasuke nodded his thanks and slid into the seat. Grover looked so pale that you could have mistaken him for part sheep at the moment. Sally Jackson heard the next crack of thunder, and floored the gas.

Percy meanwhile turned to Sasuke. His new clothes startled him a little bit, but given Sasuke's personality he really didn't comment on it. Sasuke was dressed in a tight fitting black jumpsuit of sorts, with the usual fan symbol on the back that was on the back of all of his shirts. His sandals were black as well, and he had what appeared to be bandages wrapped around his entire left arm. Several black belts were fastened around his left arm, and he was wearing a strange headband tied to his forehead. It had a dark blue cloth, with a metal plate with a spiral symbol similar in shape to a leaf, and what appeared to be a slash going across it, like someone had taken a knife to it.

"Sasuke, should I even ask how you're here?" Percy remarked.

Sasuke smirked. "Sorry Perce, but I needed to keep an eye on you. You do tend to run into trouble don't you?"

Percy scowled. "I do not!"

"Yeah? So was the demonic math teacher a hallucination then? Or did you forget I can see through illusions?"

"Okay, Percy what is going on and who is this!?" Sally Jackson asked, slightly panicked.

Sasuke turned to Percy's mother. "Sorry drop in out of nowhere, but I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I'm a ninja."

"He's not lying about that Mom," Percy said. "Wait a minute, you said you were keeping an eye on me?"

"Yeah, why?"

Percy's face immediately morphed into horror. "Does that mean you've been stalking me!?"

Sasuke facepalmed. "Percy, if we ran into a demonic math teacher that wanted to tear us to shreds, wouldn't I be a little bit concerned? Not to mention I have the same problem you do in terms of certain things."

Sally's eyes widened as she stared at Sasuke. Her eyes seemed to ask that question she wanted to desperately ask. _"You're a demigod?"_ Sasuke looked her dead in the eyes and nodded.

Percy was about to ask what he meant when the car seemed to flip over as a bright flash of light struck it. After several seconds of the car rolling and crunching, it finally stopped.

Sasuke groaned irritably as he untangled himself from the position he was in. Percy held a hand to his head and winced. Sally struggled for a bit before extracting herself from the car. Sasuke simply pulled out one of his kunai and held it for a moment before electricity began sparking from the blade. He then stabbed it into the crumpled door beside him and began slicing through the hinges and locks before kicking it out as hard as he could.

"Everyone okay? Nothing broken?" he asked.

"Grover's unconscious," Percy remarked.

"Food!" the unconscious satyr moaned.

Sasuke was torn between grumbling and snickering. Even unconscious, Grover still had one thing on his mind at all times. He grabbed the satyr by his arms and pulled him out of the car, Grover still moaning "Food!" at random moments.

It was then that Sasuke first saw it. It was big, at least several feet taller than the average human being, and it was extremely muscular. This guy looked like he could make a professional wrestler scream "Uncle!" like a little schoolboy without breaking a sweat. But Sasuke could tell that it wasn't human. His Sharingan active, he could tell that this thing had a much darker chakra than a normal human (though it wasn't as dark as the Fury's chakra) and it looked almost like it had horns.

Sasuke grinned. Another monster. This would be the perfect time to test out his regained strength. Idly noting the storm, he kept the option of Kirin in reserves. Just in case he needed an ace in the hole if this monster turned out to be stronger than he thought. Although, if he was right about this monster's identity, he might have a bit of fun.

Percy meanwhile had spotted the creature, and was panicking a little bit on the inside. He could tell what that thing was. And he was terrified.

"That's the-"

"Don't say his name Percy. Names have power," Sally told him weakly.

Sasuke's grin never left his face. "Names are just that. Names. And I feel like testing a few things on Ground Beef over there," he remarked. He turned towards the group. "If the camp is nearby, get there as fast as possible. I'll deal with him," he said, jerking a thumb at the approaching Minotaur.

Percy watched in fear and slight awe as Sasuke stood tall, waiting for the approaching beast to come and face him. The Minotaur seemed to have gotten Sasuke's scent, as it roared and started charging at him. Sasuke got down into a crouching stance, his fingers forming a shape like claws as he crossed his arms in a lopsided "X" shape.

"Bring it!" he yelled.

The Minotaur roared louder as it kept charging at the boy. Sasuke glanced back to see Sally and Percy dragging Grover off as fast as they could. He grinned. Time to finally cut loose. Right as the bull-man was about to impale Sasuke on its horns, Sasuke leapt up and spun in the air before landing right on its back, impaling a Raiton (Lightning Style) enhanced kunai in between its shoulder blades.

The Minotaur roared before tossing Sasuke off its back. The onyx-haired boy flipped through the air before skidding to a stop and getting back into his stance. Sasuke then quickly darted to the side as the Camaro was sent flying right at him. The car skidded across the ground before hitting a tree and crumpling. Then, just because it could, it exploded.

Sasuke vaguely remembered Percy's disgusting stepfather saying something about "Not a scratch," before they left. He grinned. Not a scratch? Oops.

The bull-man snarled angrily before dropping to all fours and scuffing the ground with one of its hooves. Sasuke grinned before flipping through his handseals and forming a Chidori in his left hand.

"So, you wanna play 'Chicken' huh?" he sighed. "First for everything I guess."

The Minotaur roared its signature battle cry before charging straight at Sasuke. Sasuke responded by running straight towards the beast as well. The creature lowered its razor-sharp horns while Sasuke raised his lightning coated hand. The two met in the middle, with Sasuke leaning to the right and slicing off one of the Minotaur's horns, as well as leaving a long line-shaped burn on its side. He stopped and let the Chidori dissipate, while the Minotaur kept charging. It was then that he heard it.

 ** _-You have gotten stronger, haven't you Sasuke?-_**

Sasuke faltered for a second. "Father?"

 ** _-Who else? You have gotten stronger my son, but you're not there yet. Show me your strength, prove your worth. You know what you must do, don't you?-_**

Sasuke was trying to figure out what his father meant, when he heard a shrill scream in the distance. He froze. That sounded like Sally Jackson.

"Dammit!" he yelled before running off as fast as he could to their location.

He arrived just in time to see the Minotaur strangle Ms. Jackson and make her vanish in a flash of golden light. Percy was in a state of shock while Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Damn you!" he roared.

 ** _-You know what must be done Sasuke. Unleash your rage, your hatred! Show them who you are!-_**

Sasuke yelled angrily as his EMS manifested out of pure rage. He flipped through the same handseals he had formed a second ago, and formed another Chidori. This time though, the lightning was much larger, more unrestrained. Slowly, Sasuke subconsciously began tapping into his divine chakra reserves, as his chakra slowly morphed into something much darker and sinister. The Chidori in his hand slowly turned a sickly, corrupted purple as he held a veritable lightning spear in his hand. Percy stood off to the side, awestruck and almost terrified at the power Sasuke was letting off.

Without another word, Sasuke charged at the dumbstruck Minotaur, roaring angrily as the lighting in his hand carved a large trench in the ground as he ran. Upon reaching the beast, he rammed his hand into its stomach, all the lightning vanishing for a split second.

"Chidori!"

With that single word, a gigantic purple lightning bolt speared from the Minotaur's back, blasting straight through the monster like a hot knife through butter.

The Minotaur screamed in rage and agony before the lightning ended. Sasuke coldly ripped his hand out of the Minotaur's stomach, leaving behind a large cauterized hole where the lightning from his enhanced Chidori had blasted through. The Minotaur whined pitifully as it tried to stand only to cough up golden ichor at its movement.

Sasuke pulled out another kunai and channeled Raiton chakra into the blade. He sliced off the beasts other horn before handing it to Percy.

"What are you doing!?" Percy asked, slightly panicked.

"This thing just basically made your mother vanish in a flash of gold. Revenge belongs to you, so I see no reason to deny it to you."

Percy stared at the Minotaur, its eyes glaring back at him and Sasuke with rage and loathing despite the pain it was in. Percy looked at the razor-sharp horn before raising it over his head. With a scream of anger and anguish, he buried it in the Minotaur's skull.

The beast screamed in agony one last time before falling still. Sasuke closed his right eye and glared at the beast with his EMS.

"Amaterasu."

The Minotaur's body ignited in black flames, destroying it down to the very last molecule and burning away the dust that remained. Sasuke deactivated his EMS and trudged over to where the other horn lay. He picked it up, idly staring at where he had severed it with his Chidori. If only he had been more careful, then Percy's mother might still be alive. If he hadn't been so cocky, this wouldn't have happened.

At that moment, a burning pain appeared the side of his neck. Sasuke yelled in pain as he felt what he likened to a brand being forced onto his neck.

 ** _-That's my boy, -_** the voice of his father said proudly. **_–You've proven your worth, your strength. Thus, I am giving you a taste of my power. I think you will remember how to use something like this, won't you?-_**

Sasuke screamed again before putting a hand over his neck, and limping back to where he left Percy. Upon reaching him, he yelled again and slumped on his hands and knees. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar figure from Yancy, with another figure he hadn't seen in a long time. Her hair was cut shorter now, in a choppy and spikey haircut yet still looked feminine. She smirked at him.

"Been a while since we met in person, eh teme?"

Sasuke smirked. "Dobe," he remarked before passing out on the spot.

And while Naruto and her companion were carefully moving Percy, Sasuke, and Grover to the medical bay, none of them noticed the mark in the shape of three tomoe arranged in a circle that had just finished forming.

 **End Chapter**

 **Author's Notes: Holy crap that was annoying to write! I've written and rewritten this chapter multiple times, just trying to get it right! I hope it lives up to you guys' standards! I'm a bit surprised at how quickly I was able to update though… hopefully it's not just a fluke, right?**

 **So basically the direction I want to take this story in is that Sasuke and Naruto will both regain their strengths a bit earlier than I had expected but I won't make them completely overpowered. Basically my plan is that they have regained a lot of strength however while they can use some techniques others would be severely damaging to use as of now while others are still locked. (Ex: Sasuke can use his** **Susanoo** **but only to the second level, if he uses the armored form then he'll exhaust his reserves quickly, while** **Enton** **isn't back up to the level he wishes it to be. His Rinnegan and** **Complete Body Susanoo** **and** **God Susanoo** **will be locked until later stories. Naruto can use** **Sage Mode** **and** **Nine-Tails Chakra Mode** **but she can't use** **Tailed Beast Mode** **yet or her** **Six Paths Sage Mode** **. The second is locked, along with her 3-headed 6-armed Asura Fox avatar.) They will have their strengths back, but I have an idea for them to hold back so that battles could be interesting, however they will unleash their full power against strong opponents like gods, titans or really strong monsters.**

 **That's sort of the reason for the Minotaur fight in this chapter. Sasuke got cocky and didn't end the fight from the beginning with** **Amaterasu** **because he wanted to test himself. And he ended up paying for his decision.**

 **So that's basically it. Leave a like, comment, favorite, whatever you feel like, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **See ya on the flip side!**


End file.
